Di Atas Pasir Ini: Semuanya Kita Akhiri
by gyucchi
Summary: Tiap liburan musim panas, Yamato berjanji mengunjungi Karin. — yamato/karin; taka. canon universe. eyeshield 21 award ii; june - july 2012: holiday.


"… Karin?"

Debur ombak yang saling bercumbu terngiang ke telinga pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambut coklat ikal itu―pemuda yang tadi memanggil nama gadis yang berjalan di depannya.

Bayangan dari seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan rambut dikepang satu ke belakang terus bergerak di atas hamparan pasir putih bibir pantai. Sesekali, ombak pasang naik menghampiri kaki rampingnya. Ia masih diam saja; belum menjawab panggilan pemuda tadi. Gadis itu malah menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinganya.

"… _Karin_?"

Lebih kencang―setengah berteriak, mungkin?―pemuda itu memanggil. Mencoba mengalahkan bisik angin dan desah ombak yang beradu dengan suaranya. Mencoba mendapatkan tolehan dari sang gadis.

Kali ini, gadis yang dipanggil "Karin" itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangannya ia lipat ke belakang―seperti posisi "istirahat di tempat". Tersenyum, gadis itu berhenti berjalan.

"Ya, Yamato? Ada apa?" Suaranya terdengar bening dan jelas, meski gemerisik alam bagai mengapitnya.

Pemuda di depannya memilih menggeleng. "Hanya ingin memanggilmu. Kau terlihat begitu menikmati berjalan di pantai ini, Karin."

"Ah, benarkah begitu, Yamato?" tanya Karin―Koizumi Karin, tepatnya. "Aku tidak menyadarinya," tawa kecil terselip di antara kalimatnya itu.

"Ya, benar begitu. Tapi, adalah suatu hal yang wajar, bagi seseorang yang begitu menikmati kegiatannya untuk tidak lagi menyadari hal di sekitarnya," ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Yamato itu; pemuda dengan nama lengkap Yamato Takeru.

"Ah, sebuah fakta absolut yang lain, ya," ujar Karin, masih dengan senyumannya, melihat Yamato datang mendekat padanya.

Menarik kedua tangan Karin, lalu Yamato memegangnya, erat. "Tentu saja. Semua yang kuucapkan adalah fakta dan absolut―"

"Kecuali saat kita dikalahkan Deimon Devil Bats di Christmas Bowl dan saat kau dikalahkan Enma Fires di Rice Bowl. Jangan lupa itu," potong Karin, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan menambahkan, "a-ah, maafkan aku yang memotongmu."

Yamato menatap Karin lurus, kemudian tertawa. "Untuk apa meminta maaf? Kau hanya memotong ucapanku, kok. Justru aku yang senang, karena Karin telah berani memotong perkataanku. Kita 'kan sudah bukan anak SMU yang dulu itu."

Senyum, Karin menyahut, "I-iya. Kita … sudah_ dewasa_."

Yamato mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan Karin. Kali ini, ia berjalan di samping Karin. "Bagaimana liburan kali ini?" Sebuah pengalihan topik diberikan oleh Yamato.

"Menyenangkan―menenangkan, tepatnya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya sampai dengan dua tahun lalu, Yamato," jawab Karin sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yamato.

"Tidak bosan kuajak ke tempat ini berkali-kali, Karin?" tanya Yamato sambil mengelus pipi Karin pelan. Sirat kekhawatiran akan kebosanan gadis di hadapannya terpercik dari bola matanya.

Gelengan diberikan Karin pada Yamato. "Tempat ini selalu mempunyai kisah tersendiri. Cerita yang berbeda-beda tiap tahunnya―"

"Sampai dua tahun lalu," potong Yamato kali ini, "ya, aku tahu, Karin. Aku tahu."

Yamato duduk di salah satu sisi pantai, lalu mengisyaratkan Karin agar duduk di sebelahnya. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Karin, ia lalu menekuk dan memeluk lututnya.

"Bagaimana Amerika, Yamato?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba sambil menatap Yamato. Alih-alih membalas tatapan Karin seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, kali ini ia menatap ke hamparan ombak di hadapannya.

"Baik. Beberapa hal memang berubah sejak aku datang sebelum kembali ke Jepang untuk meneruskan sekolah di Teikoku."

Tersenyum, lalu Karin mengganti pertanyaannya, "Bagaimana Anezaki-_san_, Yamato?"

Terdiam sejenak, Yamato kemudian menjawab dengan senyuman, "Baik. Dia baik-baik saja," lalu Yamato menambahkan pertanyaan, "bagaimana Jepang saat aku pergi?"

"Saat kautinggalkan setahun lalu? Baik-baik saja. Sepertimu di Amerika, di Jepang juga beberapa hal berubah," jawab Karin. Kemudian, salah satu sudut hatinya memohon agar Yamato tidak bertanya mengenai _orang itu_, sebagaimana ia menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Anezaki-_san_ tadi.

Entah Yamato bisa membaca pikiran Karin atau bagaimana, pemuda bekas pemain Teikoku Alexanders dan Saikyoudai Wizards itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia tidak bertanya balik mengenai keadaan orang yang tidak ingin Karin dengar namanya dari Yamato, untuk saat ini saja.

Melirik jam tangannya, Yamato kemudian menatap ke depan lagi. Nampak matahari sudah mau kembali ke peraduannya. Langit mulai dihiasi dengan bias-bias warna merah merekah. Melihat ini, Yamato tersenyum. Menatap Karin, ia lalu memeluk pinggang gadis itu dari samping.

"Hei, Karin. Ini … liburan terakhir kita ke pantai, ya?" tanya Yamato sambil memejamkan mata dengan tetap memeluk Karin.

"Liburan terakhir kita ke pantai. Sekaligus liburan terakhir kita, _Takeru-_kun," jawab Karin dengan helaan napas pendek di akhir.

Tidak menanggapi kalimat Karin yang itu, Yamato malah bertanya, "Meskipun aku memelukmu erat begini, tetap tidak ada pengaruh, ya?" Gelengan diberikan oleh Karin.

"Meski aku memelukmu dari belakang, meletakkan daguku di bahumu, lalu berbisik '_I love you_' seperti dua tahun lalu? Saat itu kaubilang kalau kau merasa amat senang, loh, diperlakukan begitu," tanya Yamato lagi, masih dengan senyumnya dan dengan pejaman mata.

Menggeleng lagi, lalu mengusap kepala Yamato pelan. "Tidak, Takeru-_kun_. Tidak."

Yamato mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Karin. Tersenyum, menarik Karin untuk melihat prosesi matahari terbenam dengan begitu indahnya. Bersama Karin, Yamato menyaksikan saat-saat di mana penerang alami Bumi kembali ke peraduannya. Meninggalkan langit yang mulai dijarah oleh biru malam.

Usai melihat bagaimana matahari terbenam dari bibir pantai, Yamato beranjak berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Karin, untuk membantu Karin berdiri. Uluran tangan itu ditolak oleh Karin dan ia bangun perlahan dengan senyum seraya berterima kasih atas uluran tangan Yamato.

Mencubit pipi Karin pelan, Yamato lalu berkata, "Baguslah. Karena pikiranku juga tidak akan berubah." Sebuah tanggapan atas kata-kata terakhir Karin tadi.

Yamato tersenyum lebar; sebuah senyum yang karena begitu lebarnya sampai membuat ia memejamkan mata.

"Nah, Karin, kurasa liburan kita ke pantai tahun ini cukup. Pulanglah. Aku tahu _dia_ menunggu. Oh, iya, dan untuk catatan saja, tahun depan jangan mengajak _dia_ liburan ke sini, ya," tawa kecil menghiasi akhir kalimat Yamato.

Kemudian hening. Lalu Karin mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dalam-dalam. Yamato jelas terkejut karena ini. "Ka-Karin―"

Segera setelah membungkuk itu, Karin kembali menegakkan diri. Ia menunduk, lalu mengucapkan, "_Hontou ni arigatou_, Yamato―ah, Takeru-_kun_. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. _Semuanya_."

Dengan itu, Karin pun pergi. Meninggalkan Yamato yang masih berada di pantai, melambai dari kejauhan, sembari memperhatikan perginya gadis berambut pirang dengan kepangan yang dahulu telah mengisi hari-harinya.

Begitu siluet Karin benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Yamato menurunkan tangannya. Ia berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai lagi, membiarkan ombak kecil menari-nari di kakinya. Ia abaikan langit yang sudah menjadi gelap itu.

Mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, ia menekan beberapa tombol, lalu membawa ponselnya ke telinga; mendengarkan nada sambung yang terdengung.

"_Halo?"_

"Sudah selesai. Terima kasih, Mamori-_san_. Sampaikan salam dan terima kasihku untuk Hiruma-_san_."

_Pik!_

Secepat Yamato memulai teleponnya, secepat itulah juga ia mematikannya. Ia yakin, orang-orang di ujung telepon sana amat tanggap dan cukup cerdas untuk mengerti apa maksud telepon singkatnya.

Menatap langit gelap dengan beberapa titik putih cahaya bintang, Yamato menghela napas panjang.

"Liburan terakhir, ya…."

Ya, dengan itu, liburan Yamato Takeru dan Koizumi Karin yang selalu diulang tiap tahun―sampai dua tahun lalu―pun berakhir.

_Berakhir._

Berakhir dan tidak akan berlanjut lagi, untuk **selamanya**.

.

.

.

Sebelum meninggalkan pantai yang menjadi kenangannya itu, Yamato menuliskan sesuatu di atas pasir pantai. Ia tinggalkan dengan senyuman; membiarkan begitu saja fakta absolut bahwa esok harinya, tulisan itu pasti sudah hilang tersapu ombak.

* * *

_._

'_Karin, aku pernah mencintaimu―'_

_._

* * *

_**Di Atas Pasir Ini: Semuanya Kita Akhiri**_

―_for _**Eyeshield 21 FF Award 2. M**onth of **June-July: **_Holiday__―_

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 **from _Inagaki Riichiro _and_ Murata Yuusuke_. **I don't own anything**; also, there's no money making here.

**Warning:** _future-fic_ canon, OOC. Yamato**X**Karin―_in the past_. **Hint** of Taka**X**Karin.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Di Atas Pasir Ini: Semuanya Kita Akhiri****:**** 2012: M. Gabriella**

* * *

Membenarkan dasinya di depan cermin, Yamato tersenyum pada sosok pantulan dirinya. Semuanya dirasa sudah selesai. Pakaian formalnya―jas putih, dasi abu-abu, kemeja putih, celana panjang putih―sudah amat rapi bila ia lihat lagi.

Masih menatap cermin, ia lalu menghela napas panjang.

Yah, semua ini tidak bisa dibilang salah (mantan) gadisnya dulu itu―ini bukan semata kesalahan Koizumi Karin. Salahnya juga yang meninggalkan gadis itu di Jepang begitu saja untuk menempa pengalaman bisnis selama satu tahun di Amerika Serikat.

Bukan salah Karin, kalau Taka yang ia minta untuk menjaga Karin malah mengikat hati Karin saat ia pergi. Bukan salah gadis itu; sungguh, bukan.

Bukan salah Karin. Itu salahnya. Salah perhitungannya―yang katanya absolut itu―yang meleset untuk ketiga kalinya.

Satu, oleh Deimon Devil Bats. _Dua_, oleh Enma Fires. _**Tiga**_, oleh Honjou Taka.

Ah, sudahlah. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Toh, gadisnya sudah berbahagia kini.

Ya.

"Yang penting, Karin bahagia."

Meski ia harus berbohong, meski ia harus menerima tinju mentah dari Hiruma Youichi, ketika ia membungkuk di hadapan pria itu, mau meminjam nama Anezaki Mamori demi memalsukan kisahnya pada Karin.

Demi Karin. Supaya Karin tidak merasa bersalah meninggalkannya untuk Taka yang adalah sahabat karibnya juga. Supaya Karin mengira, bahwa ia juga telah bahagia bersama Anezaki Mamori saat keduanya bertemu di Amerika tidak sengaja.

Soal urusan kenyataannya, suatu saat ia pasti akan mengaku. Karena, itulah perjanjiannya dengan Hiruma Youichi. Suatu saat, ia akan mengaku.

Pasti. Pasti akan mengaku.

Tapi untuk saat ini, ia biarkan dirinya memasang senyum dahulu. Bukan senyum pahit saat pertama mengetahui bahwa Karin telah memilih Taka sekembalinya dari Jepang. Biarkan ia tersenyum tulus dulu.

"Untuk kebahagiaan Koizumi Karin."

Beranjak dari depan cermin, sebelum mencapai pintu, Yamato mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang begitu berharga baginya. Begitu berharga, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Memperhatikan dan menatap bingkai tersebut dalam-dalam.

Sebuah bingkai foto di mana ia dan Karin berpose dengan matahari terbenam sebagai latar belakangnya. Sebuah foto yang diambil tepat dua tahun lalu.

Yamato tertawa pelan.

Mematikan lampu kamar apartemennya, Yamato lalu menjatuhkan bingkai foto tersebut―memposisikan kaca bingkai menghadap bawah; foto yang dimasukkan di dalamnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya, keluar, lalu menutupnya, dan menguncinya.

Yamato Takeru tersenyum tulus.

_Ia sudah siap._

* * *

.

'―_dan akan selalu mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun.'_

_._

* * *

_"Karin!"_

_"Y-Yamato?" Karin terkaget-kaget melihat kedatangan Yamato tiba-tiba. Memang, harus ia akui, tiga tahun ini ia memang jadi dekat sekali dengan Yamato―tentu saja karena _american football.

_Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Yamato segera memegang tangan Karin. Yang dipegang seperti itu kontan memerah wajahnya._

_"Y-Yamato―"_

_"Aku diterima di Saikyoudai. Yah, kalau itu sudah bisa diduga. Tapi nanti 'kan Karin tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan akan fokus dengan karir Karin sebagai _mangaka_. Tapi, nanti aku tetap mau bertemu rutin dengan Karin," ujar Yamato dengan senyumnya. Karin terperangah saat Yamato selesai menjelaskan ucapannya yang panjang itu._

_"M-maksudmu, Yamato?"_

_Senyum lagi. Absolut._

_"Tiap liburan musim panas, aku akan mengunjungi Karin. Di hari yang sama, berulang tiap tahun. Kita pergi. Kita berlibur. Karin juga bisa melepaskan kepenatan sebagai _mangaka_ di saat itu," jawab Yamato dengan nada yang tegas. Senyum di wajahnya masih belum lepas._

_"Kita … ke mana, Yamato?" tanya Karin lagi. Biarpun agak terbata dari tadi, ia tidak dapat memungkiri percik senang di sudut hatinya. Yamato tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut pirang Karin._

_"Ke pantai. Kita liburan ke pantai tiap setahun sekali. Aku janji."_

* * *

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**[** "_Hati perempuan itu bisa pindah kalau memang dia sudah tidak mencintai pasangannya. Lain dengan laki-laki; biarpun 'mata' mereka pindah, hati mereka tetap tertuju pada satu orang perempuan. Percaya, _deh_._" —seorang pengajar ekonomi. **]**

* * *

**a/n**: untuk siapapun, maafkan _random quote _di atas =w=b. lalu, _happy holiday_ untuk semua! bagi yang sudah ujian dan lulus, selamat! bagi yang sudah mengambil rapor dan naik kelas juga, selamat! senang bisa kembali mengikuti **eyeshield 21 award 2** ini :)b. sampai jumpa lagi~

.

_well_**, review**?


End file.
